There are currently many articulated beds the purpose of which is to allow people who should remain lying down for long periods of time to be able to make themselves more anatomically comfortable, for example by means of raising the front or rear part of the bed.
This articulation of the mattress support of the bed can be achieved by means of drive motors, but in general the bed is not designed to move constantly and cyclically, but rather so that changes can periodically be made between static positions during a certain time.
Other beds intended for the relaxation of the user while lying down and other recreational uses comprise a vibration mechanism to allow moving the mattress support, and therefore the mattress on which the user or users are lying, in a longitudinal direction, causing a state of relaxation or oscillation.